Doublehand
.]] Doublehand , also known as Two Hands, 2 Handed, Two-handed, or Double Grip, is an ability that increases the power of one-handed weapons by holding the weapon with both hands. In other cases, said weapon simply requires two-hands to wield. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Two-handed ability is tied to weapons. All of Cid's Hammers and Edward's Harps are Two-handed, as well as the unused None sword. The text in the Super Nintendo version is missing the remainder of its text, when the player attempts to equip a two-handed weapon on a character while they have a shield equipped, or vice-versa, a popup message will appear on the screen, "To equip". The full message is "To equip with both hands". The formatting of the message is a little odd because the coordinates for each line were never updated from the Japanese version, which centers the text. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Two-handed ability returns on weapons in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, the only weapons are the Hammers. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Weapons that have the Two-handed ability are the Hammers and Harps. Final Fantasy V Two-Handed is the level 3 ability learned by the Knight class for 50 ABP. It allows the character to use both hands when wielding swords, katanas, or axes, as well as the weapons Staff, Morning Star, and Flail. The ability increases the user's Strength to base Freelancer strength +13. The player can still equip a weapon or shield in the left hand of the character, but the attack power will not increase. If one weapon is equipped, the left hand on the equipment screen will be grayed out. Final Fantasy VI A character equipped with the Gauntlet relic can equip a single-handed weapon in both hands to increase damage. Gauntlets can be found in Yeti's Cave and Kefka's Tower, and another can be obtained in the Returner Hideout by answering "Yes" to Banon. When one weapon is equipped, the left hand on the equipment screen will be grayed out. Final Fantasy Tactics Doublehand, called Two Hands in the old translation, is a support ability learned by the Samurai for 900 JP. It allows the wielder to use a weapon with both hands increasing attack power. A unit that uses this ability will have his/her two hands near each other in the equipment screen of the unit. All Bows requires two hands by default. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doublehand is a support ability learned by the Fighter and the Gladiator from the Venus Blade for 300 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doublehand is a support ability learned by Fighters and Gladiators from the Venus Blade, it requires 250 AP to master and adds roughly 8 to Attack. However, units using Doublehand cannot Duel Wield or hold shields. The Viking class can learn it from the Greataxe. Bravely Default Two-Handed is a support ability learned by Knights at job level 2. It doubles a weapon's physical attack, but the other hand must be free. It affects the following weapon types: swords, axes, spears, staves, and katanas. Final Fantasy Dimensions Doublehand is the level 14 ability of the Paladin, learned for 380 AP. It requires 2 slots to use. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities